


"Kiss the birdy, Sylvester."

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Cell Phones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hugs, Inspired by Real Events, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Running Away, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Touching, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Granny tries to make Sylvester and Tweety get along which goes a little too well.Loosely based on an event where one of my cats brought home a baby rabbit then didn't kill it.
Relationships: Tweety Bird/Sylvester Pussycat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"Kiss the birdy, Sylvester."

Granny hung the mistletoe and placed Tweety on a something eye level to Sylvester. It was probably a box. She readied her camera, she didn't know how to do much with the phone but she sure could make a video. The cat sat up right to meet eyes with the bird, puzzled by the strange red thing hanging above. He batted at it a few times before Gran focused his attention back to the birdie, "Kiss the birdy, Sylvester." The feline was baffled by this request. Kiss the bird? It's a bird! He was supposed to eat it!! He looked to the birb, yawning and rubbing his little eyes just waking up. 

The mammal grinned darkly to himself, getting ready for the kill. When the bird kissed him. Sylvester sat frozen for a moment, then kissed Tweety to hide a tasting. His lick short on the forehead which gained a giggle from the smaller being. "Mr. Puttycat, your kisses tickle!" The yellow canary replied to the lick. The tomcat stared, proceeding to kiss the bird again. This time on the neck, licking there too. This resulted in a few notes sang. Birds are often to do this when wanting to mate, not that either party knew that. Still the noises made the cat want more, he grabbed the bird and needily kissed downward. 

Even before the licking started, Tweety made lewded bird noises involuntarily. Granny thought that Sylvester was trying to eat the bird again. Which is a reasonable assumption given their history, and it wasn't like it he didn't look like he was halfway shoving the canary down his mouth. She went to separate the two, chastising, "Bad kitty, Sylvester. Don't eat the birdie." The mouser noticed Grandma moving closer, deciding to immediately bolt. 

The feline was now hiding with the feathered creature on top of the fridge. He looked down to him, lightly rubbing his thumb against the lower body. The bird gave a mated bird sound, rubbing against the thumb. Sylvester panicked, putting a different finger into Tweety's beak. Tweety licked it curiously then began to suck it. Sylvester felt a desperate need to rub his body against him. The larger being flipped the small being over, holding him down and needily rubbing his hips against him. The little birdie tweeted a few more mated bird notes. The kitty cat replied in kin, making those cat yowls that is often heard at night in dark alleyways. 

Granny had found them but she was now aware that this wasn't about eating. It was about mating. Which is not that much better. What are you even supposed to do when that happens? Is this normal? Is there like a guide online of how to handle a situation like this? She decided to just keep them apart until she could understand what was going, trying to use the broom to get the cat off the fridge. Which only resulted in Sylvester darting off under the couch with Tweety. Okay. Maybe she should call the vet to ask about this. If anyone would know what to do about a cat attempting to mate a bird, it'd the vet. 

Sylvester hugged Tweety close to his chest and pepper him in kisses. Tweety cuddled him back. The black and white cat pet the yellow bird, smiling warmly. He wanted to protect the birdy, to feel the birdy against him making those sounds. How could something taste so good, make those sounds, and feel good to rub against? The feline really didn't know but he did know that Granny probably going to try to separate them again. He couldn't let that happen, Tweety was all his now and nobody else's. Just his. His to touch and his to rub. The cat looked at the tiny bird, he pinned him down and started dry humping him again. Sylvester could think of something later, right now all he could think of was Tweety. 

Which wasn't too different from what they normally did. 

The End.


End file.
